1. Field of the Disclosure
This document relates to a display filter, a display device and a method for forming a display filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device comprises a display panel for displaying an image and a display filter.
The display panel serves to display a predetermined image on a screen. As for the display panel, there are provided a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), an organic light emitting device, a plasma display panel (PDP) and so on.
The display filter is disposed on the front surface of the display panel and can block an electromagnetic wave discharged from the display panel or near infrared rays (NIR).